Mapuche Warrior/Disregarded Battles
Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. __TOC__ Battle vs. Māori Warrior (by Sidekickman) A Mapuche warrior is walking through a grassy field, carrying a Tacuara Spear, a Stone Mace and a Toqui axe attached to his waistband. Suddenly, he lifts his head as he hears what sounds like someone singing, the singing sounds very aggressive, and he also hears the sound of open hands hitting flesh as he does. The sound seems to come from the other side of a steep hill. The Mapuche climbs the hill, and at the top he sees the source of the singing. A Maori warrior is performing a Haka, looking up at the Mapuche, as he hits his legs and forearms with his hands, and sings, his face covered with tattoos. Finally, the Maori finishes the Haka by sticking out his tongue at the Mapuche warrior. The Mapuche sees the Maori, he lets go of the Stone Mace, and holds the Tacuara Spear in both hands. “Marichiwewwww!” he yells, as he charges down the hill, spear pointed towards the Maori Warrior. The Maori quickly grabs his Stingray spear from the ground, and charges himself towards the Mapuche warrior. They both meet midway, and use their respective spears to deflect each other’s attack. Having the shorter spear, the Maori warrior is able to strike again quickly, and stabs at the Mapuche’s stomach. The Mapuche warrior can only deflect where the blow will land with his Tacuara Spear, and the Stingray spear stabs his left shoulder instead. The Mapuche cries in pain as the spikes of the spear get stuck within him. The Maori drops the now useless piece of wood that was his Stingray Spear, having served its purpose. He then takes out his Shark Tooth Club and his Mere Club from his waistband, holding one on each hand. The Mapuche tries to keep the Maori at bay, swinging the Tacuara Spear with his good arm, but the Maori gives a war cry and hits the Tacuara Spear with his Mere Club, breaking it in half. The Mapuche quickly reaches for his Toqui axe on his waistband, holding it firmly with his right hand. He gives an angry cry in rage, and takes a swing at the Maori, who uses the Mere Club to deflect the hit, and then slashes at the Mapuche with the Shark Tooth Club, drawing blood from the Mapuche’s right arm, and causing him to drop the Toqui axe. Unarmed, the Mapuche dodges a swing of the Maori’s Mere Club to his head and one of the Shark Tooth Club to his chest. He then turns around up the hill, where he had dropped the Stone Mace earlier, the Maori yells as he chases after the Mapuche, weapons in hand. The Mapuche reaches the top of the hill, grabs the Stone Mace, and turns around, swinging at the Maori at the same time he does so. The Maori takes a hit of the Stone Mace right across his head, blood comes out of his mouth as the hit lands, and he then falls down on the ground. The Mapuche gives him a couple more blows to the head, to make sure the Maori is dead. Then he looks up and yells out in victory. Winner: Mapuche. Expert's Opinion The Mapuche won because his weaponry had a longer reach and were just overall more reliable and useful in battle. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Maasai Warrior (by Sidekickman) Weapons used: Rungu Club, Lion Spear, Maasai Bow. Defense: Wicker Shield. A Maasai warrior is walking around trough the arid desertic land, nothing but great rocks and the sky around him. Still he checks out every direction for any signs of trouble. Suddenly, he sees how an arrow lands right in front of him, and quickly turns around to see where it came from. He sees a Mapuche warrior, wearing a Poncho and holding a bow on one of the great rocks. The Mapuche quickly readies another arrow, and fires at the Maasai. The Maasai warrior grabs his Wicker Shield firmly, covering his body from the arrows as he runs closer to the Mapcuhe, so he can fire back. The Maasai’s Wicker Shield keeps him safe from the arrows that come his way, as he hides behind a big stone, and takes out his own bow and arrow, preparing to fire back. Meanwhile, the Mapuche has run out of arrows, he grabs his Tacuara spear and starts climbing down from the great rock, to where the Maasai warrior is hiding. The Maasai, noticing that no more arrows are coming his way, gets up from his cover, aims and fires at the Mapuche. The arrow misses the Mapuche’s head by just a few inches, and he jumps down the few feet that remain to the ground, holding his Tacuara Spear, she runs towards the Maasai Warrior. The Maasai fires another arrow, again missing the Mapuche who’s getting closer and closer. The third arrow finally meets its target, as it hits the Mapuche on the left shoulder, stopping his charge. The Mapuche drops the big Tacuara Spear, and pulls off the arrow, thanks to his Poncho it didn’t manage to penetrate too far. He looks up just in time to see how the Maasai has grabbed his Lion Spear and hurls it towards him. The Mapuche ducks just in time, as the Lion Spear misses him and strikes the rocks behind him, he loos up once again to see the Maasai charging towards him giving a war cry and holding the Wicker Shield on one hand, and the Rungu Club on the other. The Mapuche grabs his stone Mace, and dodges the first strike from the Maasai’s Rungu Club, aimed at his head, then a second one aimed at his torso. The Mapuche then sees an opening on the Maasai’s defense, and swings his Stone Mace, hitting the Maasai on the right arm, the one holding the Rungu Club. The Maasai gives a cry of pain as the strike breaks his arm, he drops the Rungu Club as he can no longer keep a grip on it, falling to his knees, and releases the Wicker Shield as he uses his left hand to hold his right arm. The Maasai Warrior looks up as the Mapuche grabs the Stone Mace with two hands, and strikes down, breaking the Maasai’s skull. The Maasai’s lifeless body falls down on the ground, head bleeding out. The Mapuche looks down at his defeated foe, lifts his Stone Mace and looking up at the sky he yells out “Marichiwewwww!” Winner: Mapuche. Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Battle Subpage